Closure
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Sequel to Scarred. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's the sequel to Scarred. This is rated for reasons and like the previous one, character bashing should be expected.**_

Days passed since the two pro heroes told their children the story about their father's scars across his face and the tension in the Midoriya household began to die down. The two watched as Ren and Toshi played in the backyard. Tsuyu sighed and looked up at her husband, "So…Izuku, my parents are stopping by later today and-"

"And so is my mother," Izuku sighed and reached up, rubbing the top of Tsuyu's head, "I told you earlier this week that I wasn't going to hold this against them forever after we told Ren and Toshi the story about these scars and I wasn't going to lie to you like that,"

Taking a deep breath, Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku shook his head, "But it's going to take some time before I can fully forgive them. I still remember everything my mother said to me that day and-"

"I know Izuku, and no one expects you to forgive them once they get here," Tsuyu slightly smiled before kissing his cheek and the two looked out and watched as their children continued to play in the yard.

Hours slowly passed and Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the living room across from Tsuyu's parents and Izuku's mother. The air between the five was silent and still before Tsuyu took a deep breath and everyone looked at her, "Mother, father, Mrs. Midoriya, thank you for coming over,"

"Of course, Tsuyu," her mother said before looking at her son-in-law and croaked in confusion, " _Ribbit,_ but what is Izuku doing here? He usually leaves when we come to visit and-"

"We told Ren and Toshi the story," the three looked at the One for All user in confusion before Izuku ran his fingers across his scared cheek, shocking them, "Tsuyu was upset a few days ago and Ren and Toshi wouldn't stop asking her what was wrong. We eventually told them the story, and while we left out a few details, it got me thinking. Even though you three were the adults in the situation and you acted like the jackasses from U-"

"Izuku!"

Izuku glared at his mother with narrowed eyes, "I'm not apologizing. It's true. They're jackasses for starting those damned rumors and you three are jackasses for acting that way instead of acting like adults," Tsuyu frowned as she reached up and grabbed hold of Izuku's hand.

Tsuyu shook her head and croaked, "You promised me you'd talk to them. _Kero,_ "

"I know, Tsuyu, but I'm still a little hurt. Like I said, my mother's words are burning in the back of my mind," he looked back up at his mother and in-laws and took a deep breath, "Even though you three acted like jackasses instead of adults, telling them the story got me thinking and I can't hold this against you three forever, even though you deserve it,"

"Izuku-"

"Don't you think we know that!" Inko interrupted her daughter-in-law and the married couple looked at her as she hung her head, "When you came home from the woods that day, I saw the scars and was reminded my part in that day every day, every night…I'd watch you sleep, grateful you came home alive until you turn and I see the scars again!"

The older green-haired woman shook as she lightly cried, "I shouldn't have done that, Izuku, and I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but-"

"That's why we're here, mom," Inko looked up at her son and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "As I said, we told Ren and Toshi how I got these scars and why Tsuyu was upset that day and it for me thinking…I can't hold that day against you three forever,"

" _Gero_ , so what are you saying?" Tsuyu and Izuku looked at the large man across from them before Tsuyu looked up at her husband.

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "The five of us are going to try and hold a conversation and see where it goes from there. If it goes well then we'll go from there, but I'm going to try and forgive you three for that day, and it's usually best to try and start by talking." The three frowned and nodded as Tsuyu slightly smiled.

 _ **And here is the first chapter. I don't know how long this story is going to be. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**XXDoubleHHXX: Yes, drama. Good to hear.**_

 _ **Kaiyeti: Yes, it begins. He was going to say U.A. You're welcome. Keep reading to see how they'll go about it.**_

 _ **I want to apologize for the wait here. I have no excuse for this. Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku watched as their parents walked out of the house and closed the door behind them. Their children walked over to them and looked up at their parents in confusion, "Dad?" Izuku hummed and looked at the two in confusion, "Why where you here when grandma and grandpa Asui and grandma Midoriya came to visit?"

"We're going to try and talk to them, Ren," Ren frowned and Toshi stared at them as Izuku reached up and rubbed the top of his daughter's head, "We told you two not to hold anything against your grandparents,"

"But dad, you said that grandma and grandpa Asui and grandma Midoriya were-"

" _Kero,_ " Ren and Toshi looked at their mother and frowned as Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "Your father's right. We told you two not to hold anything against your grandparents, Auntie Mina, Auntie Satsuki and Uncle Samidare. Your father and I are talking to your grandparents and your father is trying to forgive them for what they have done that day."

The two stared up at their parents as Izuku inhaled slowly, "The four of us are going to spend the day with your grandparents tomorrow. Don't mention anything about the scars, they really do feel bad about the whole incident,"

"But dad-"

"No buts," Tsuyu interrupted her children with a stern croak, "Your father is trying to forgive them and you two promised us that you wouldn't do this," the two frowned and slowly nodded, " _Kero_ , go get washed up," the two slowly nodded again before they turned and walked away from their parents in silence.

Tsuyu looked at her husband and frowned at the hardened expression crossing his face, "Izuku, you promised-"

"I know what I promised, Tsuyu, and I'm not going to break it…like I said, it's going to take a lot of time for me to fully forgive them. They were the adults in the situation and they acted just as bad as the rest of them and-"

"But you forgave me, Mina, Satsuki and Samidare…just because we were out looking for you means we-"

"I would've forgiven you rather or not you went out looking for me because…well before that mess stared with Mineta, we were living our lives without a care in the world…it just would've taken time…but you brought your sister and brother out into the woods and you really shouldn't have done that. You know those woods weren't the safest in the world," Tsuyu frowned and Izuku shook his head, "You shouldn't have come into the woods that night. You know you and your siblings are coldblooded and if you hadn't had found the cabin that night, what would've happened if you and your siblings went into-"

"I would've asked Mina to build a fire and keep an eye on Satsuki and Samidare and I would've continued to look for you, not caring if I did go into hibernation or not,"

"Heh…you can be hardheaded sometimes, Tsuyu. If you had gone into hibernation that night and I learned it was because you were out looking for me, I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you," small croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth as Izuku rubbed her back.

The married couple sat on the porch and stared up at the night sky after putting their children to bed. Tsuyu looked at Izuku and slightly frowned at the blank expression crossing his face, "Izuku-"

"Should we tell your parents and my mother that they're going to have another grandchild before or after we tell Ren and Toshi?"

"Izuku," he looked at her and Tsuyu inhaled slowly, "We'll talk about that later. Right now we are not going to worry about our parents, the baby that's growing inside of me or Ren and Toshi." Izuku arched a brow, "We are going to talk about something we haven't really talked about in a while,"

"O…okay? And what would that be?"

"U.A.," Izuku's eyes widened before they narrowed and he looked away from her, "Izuku, you're acting like a child. You're willing to try and forgive our parents, you forgave me, Mina, Satsuki and Samidare, why can't you-"

"Because…a lot of them should know that I wouldn't have tried something like that to you…Kacchan better than any of them, but then again, Kacchan was the biggest asshole in 1-A, but they still stirred up those rumors about me wanting to do that to you and not a single one of them stopped and think 'Hey, what proof do we have that he would do something like-'"

"Izuku, holding a grudge like this isn't what heroes do…and lie is too short to hold a grudge," Tsuyu took hold of his head and small croaks escaped her mouth, "We're going to eventually run into them again and we might have to work with them sooner or later," Izuku sighed and shook his head, " _Kero,_ I know you're the Number One Hero Deku, but didn't All Might need help from time to time? And didn't he-"

"All Might rarely got help, he worked alone because he didn't want others to get hurt,"

"But you're not All Might, you're Izuku Midoriya, Number One Hero Deku," Tsuyu said in a stern voice, "My husband, Ren's and Toshi's father and you're trying to make amends with our parents, can you at least _try_ to talk to our old friends?"

Izuku looked back up and his green eyes locked with Tsuyu's dark eyes. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "I don't know how you do this, honey…but I can never argue with you when you look at me with those eyes," he offered his hand to Tsuyu and Tsuyu took it as Izuku helped her up, "I'll try to talk to them…as civil as I can without yelling or fighting, but don't hold your breath. I angrier at them than I am at your parents and my mother and at the moment that is saying a lot,"

" _Kero_ , you don't have to forgive them right away either, but what if something were to happen to one of them or us and it's too late to talk to them?" Izuku slowly nodded as Tsuyu began pulling him towards the front door, a small smile formed across her lips, "Let's go, Izuku,"

"Go? Go…where?" Tsuyu leaned closer and whispered in his ear and Izuku's eyes widened.

"Well Izuku? Ren and Toshi are fast asleep, our parents went home and Mina, Satsuki and Samidare won't be here until tomorrow," she began pulling her husband into the house and the two closed and locked the door behind them

 _ **Now I'm not one to do this, but this isn't what one might expect. And I'm not going to leave my readers guessing what is going on between these two, but I'm in the middle of fighting a cold and I took some medicine and I am getting drowsy. For now, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to apologize for the wait on this. I was hitting a brick wall and I'm back with it. Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Tsuyu, Izuku and Mina watched as Ren and Toshi played with Tsuyu's siblings. The pink woman looked at the green duo and saw the angered expression crossing Izuku's face and the worried expression crossing Tsuyu's face, "Hey…what's wrong you two? Did you get an unwanted visit from-"

"We told Ren and Toshi," Izuku looked at her with narrowed eyes and Mina's caramel eyes widened, "They don't hold anything against you, Satsuki or Samidare…we don't know about our parents, but they're going to be here today and…well…I don't,"

"Wait…if they're going to be here…what are you still doing here, Izuku? You don't talk to your mother or Tsuyu's parents and-"

"Izuku promised to try and talk to them for me and the kids," Tsuyu looked up and frowned, "And then after he either reconnects with them, or still holds this against them, we're going to talk to some of our old classmates and-"

"That's still up for debate," Izuku looked back up to see his children playing with his brother-in-law and sister-in-law and Tsuyu looked at him as small croaks escaped her mouth, "I'm talking to my mother and your parents because we're trying to show the kids that they shouldn't hold anything against them and that I'm trying to forgive them," Tsuyu sighed as she took hold of her husband's hand and the air between the three pro heroes grew still.

The group of ten sat at a large picnic table in silence while Ren and Toshi stared at their grandparents with saddened looks crossing their faces, "Ren, Toshi," the two looked up at their mother and Tsuyu slightly frowned, " _Kero_ , it's rude to stare. We told you not to hold it against grandma and grandpa Asui or grandma Midoriya,"

"But…but…they-"

"Don't be rude," Izuku looked at his children and shook his head, "Do you hold anything against Aunties Satsuki and Mina or Uncle Samidare?" the two Midoriya children slowly shook their heads, "Then listen to your mother and don't hold it against your grandparents,"

Looking up at his mother and in-laws and took a deep breath before shaking his head, "We're…sorry. We told them not to hold anything against you and-"

"It's…it's fine, Izuku…we don't blame them," Inko slightly frowned and looked down at her grandchildren, "We really didn't mean to hurt your father like that and if we could take it back, we would," the two siblings looked at each other before looking back at their grandmother, "We won't blame you if you don't want to speak to us ever again, but we hope that-"

"Mom…don't pressure the kids…please," Izuku sighed and shook his head, Tsuyu looking at her husband and slightly frowned, "We're here to try and talk," his mother frowned and slightly nodded.

 _ **I want to apologize for the wait again and for the length. I have something instore for the next chapter though. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
